


A Hundred Times

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut, one hundred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose set a new record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Times

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to sort of celebrate the fact that I shockingly have 100 followers on tumblr and for flashmanfan who prompted me :)

His hands gripped the wrought iron headboard as he thrust into Rose repeatedly and with enough force to shake the entire bed. Her legs were wrapped around his hips as her own hands gripped the head board. She cried out begging for more as he changed his rhythm and angle until he hit her just so sliding in and out as her walls clenched around him.

“Please! Yes! There!” she called out, angling her own body to take him in as her breasts bounced with his enthusiastic motions and she was pressed into the white linen bedding. She relished this. Sometimes a girl needed a hot, hard shag and the Doctor was so good at it. They had just finished saving a city from marauding thugs who had been chasing them for days. Finally, there was a confrontation in the city square with the Doctor standing tall and thunderous facing them down. If the running for their lives hadn’t gotten her worked up, then the dark and thunderous look on his face certainly drenched her knickers. The Doctor had been particularly brilliant as well, tricking the pirates into a pre-programmed ship that would take them directly to the Shadow proclamation.

The entire city was in celebration. As was their custom, the Doctor and Rose snuck out heading back to the Tardis when a raging storm hit. They took refuge in a vacant cabin. He had soniced a fire in more ways than one. Rose stripped off her clothes in front of the fire staring at him boldly and turned and walked to the bedroom swaying her hips the way she knew he loved. All she heard was his coat hitting the floor before he swooped her up and threw her on the bed, his eyes dark and possessive. She knew then this would be no sweet romantic love making. This was shagging. It was about taking, possessing, flesh slapping against flesh, nibbling, biting, licking and thrusting. It was about her nails digging into his back and filthy words being whispered to each other. Best of all, it was about him thrusting inside her slick walls and staring so hard into her eyes it was like he was searing her from the inside out.

A fire burned within her for him and she knew that he burned equally hot for her. Her hands let go of the bed and she clawed into him pulling him down so she could mark his shoulder with her teeth, her tongue swiping his sweat slicked skin. She loved the taste of him and she knew that bite would spur him on. She felt the rumble of a growl and his eyes turned to pitch black. She gasped as she felt his mind dive into hers and filled her with time and the essence of him.

She let out a howl and her heels dug into his backside and that was all it took. As the rain and wind pounded on the little cabin in the woods, the Oncoming Storm unleashed into her until her body burned and spasms wracked her in never-ending waves of pleasure. He screamed her name amidst one final thrust.

A mighty “Crack!” sounded as he collapsed onto the bed. The noise echoed in the room right before the bed crumpled beneath the panting and giggling Rose Tyler and Doctor. Rose looked up at the Doctor who had a huge grin on his face as he looked at the bent and broken headboard. “They just don’t make these things like they used to,” he commented. He reached over and thumped the bedpost. “Then again, I doubt they anticipated us. Really, we should offer up our services for bed design.”

Rose grinned and snuggled up to him, drawing toes up and down his calf. “Mmmm we do make a habit of this don’t we?” she said, nuzzling him happily.  
“Well, it’s hardly our fault if the universe is filled with so many rubbish beds. I mean, there was that bubble bed on Arestes I in Apple304 and who knew that we’d exert enough pressure to cause a simultaneous bubble cataclysm. Then…there was that waterbed on Tieranosti and that was just coincidence. I mean, so we were a bit vigorous. It’s a water bed! It’s not our fault their workmanship was shoddy and it flooded the council chambers! Rose giggled and drew her fingers up and down his chest as he recounted about the various bed mishaps including the hammock bed that broke dropping them ten feet onto swampy terrain, the cocoon that swung so vigorously that it had a domino effect with the other cocoons and stuck them all together in one massive gummy ball that promptly rolled down the hill; the century old English oak in nineteenth century Italy that shattered into splinters, some of which embedded in uncomfortable places and the list went on and on. Suddenly, he stopped and sat up, staring across the room intently. Rose immediately went on high alert.

“Doctor, what is it?” she asked, looking toward the fire and her pile of clothing and calculating how long it would take to get there, put on the basics and be ready to run.

He turned to her a huge grin bloomed. “One hundred!” he said.

Rose’s brow furrowed. “One hundred? I don’t understand?”

“One hundred beds!” he said and bounced on the broken mattress.

Suddenly, realization dawned and she started giggling. “We’ve broken a hundred beds!”

“Oh yes! I do believe we’ve set a record!” He turned and scooped her into his arms an nuzzled her neck. “Want to see how many more we can break?” he growled into her ear. Just as things began to heat up and they were about to find out if this particular bed could break any further, the rain stopped and they heard laughter and people nearby.

“Doctor, they sound like…”

“Time to go!” the Doctor announced and jumped out of bed. Rose paused a moment to enjoy the site of a his gorgeous Time Lord bum heading toward the fireplace before he tossed clothing at her. She quickly dressed and she was an expert dressing on the fly so it took her no time at all. Then, they headed out the door running into the family returning to their cabin.

“Uh hello!” he greeted with a wave which Rose mimicked. “Thanks for the refuge and um sorry about the bed. You might want to lodge a complaint,” he informed them, tugging at his ear and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a banana. “Here, bananas make everything better. Ta!” The elder of the group held the banana in his hand looking confused as the Rose and Doctor ran back toward the Tardis and onto their next bed breaking adventure.  
Tags: one hundred, rose, smut, ten, ten/rose

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=49004>


End file.
